Harry Potter and the Prices of Power
by AngelGoneDevil69
Summary: Harry recieves special powers on his 15th b-day, and he doesn't quite understand them. Now, in addition to dealing with Umbridge, his visions, the order not telling him anything, and Voldy being back, he's got to figure out how to control his new magic. Could it be that there are others with it that can help him? Rated T for dark aspects and mild swearing. You choose the pairing.
1. Prologue: It Has Begun

**A/N: Hi this is Angel. So, to anyone that cares, I obviously didn't do any random picks after the first, and I might or might not continue. I just lost the passion for them. So this is a new story about Harry gaining special powers on his 15th birthday. It kinda just popped into my mind and refused to go away so here it is. Tell me who you want Harry paired with. I'm leaning towards Harry/Hermione myself, but you decide. Hope you like it!**

**Decided Parings: Neville/Luna**

**Warnings: Very Intelligent Harry, Manipulative Dumbles and Git Ron inside, possibly Git Ginny and Molly too, tell me what you think on that. **

**Rating: T for dark aspects, and mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter you are an IDIOT! I wish. However, I do own the plot and my characters (who won't appear till much later on, except for a very short vague appearance in this prologue), as well as any poems or songs I include, I write them myself (if its not one of mine all tell you). Also, Idon't own Stephen king, Carrie, or Firestarter.**

Prologue: It Has Begun

Harry's POV (Privet Drive)

(In Harry's journal)

How come no one can understand?

How come I feel so all alone?

Can't seem to find a helping hand.

This is the worst feeling I've ever known.

Dear Journal/Diary/Therapisty Thing,

I DON'T NEED THERAPY GOD DAMN IT! Sorry, had to get that off my chest. So Maya (Hermione) suggested that I keep a journal to sort my feelings out. Well I don't really know what I'm feeling right now. Guilt I guess. I feel responsible for Cedric's death. I mean, I told him to take the cup with me. So it's my fault. Right? Anyway, I'm also having nightmares every single night. Some are of the graveyard, while others are of some weird corridor and a door. I assume those are from Moldyshorts (that's my new name for Voldemort), like the ones I got last year. I just try my best to ignore them. My friends and godfather won't tell me anything that's going on, which irritates me to no end. I mean, I'm the one Moldyshorts is after. If it's got to do with him, then it affects me. He will stop at nothing to kill me. I guess I'm lucky though. He won't just send me poison, or have some Death Moron (three guesses what I mean by that) like Lucius, who is in tight with the minister, go into Hogwarts and do it for him. He is egotistical. He wishes to be perceived as having no weaknesses. And failing to kill me (thrice I might add, not including the diary Riddle) is definitely a weakness, at least to him. He wants to show the wizarding world he can do it. So, basically, he wants to kill me himself, and he wants to be seen doing it. He's a full scale diva. BTW, it's the night before my 15th B-Day,I'll be 15 soon. Yay! That was sarcasm, I'm not really that excited.

Harry James Potter

AKA: Lightning (That's my new nickname for myself, because of my scar, and I have to think and act as fast as lightning when I get into danger, which is a lot. I've always said I have 2 types of luck, good luck that gets me out of trouble and danger, and bad luck that gets me into it in the first place.

I glance over at the small nightstand beside my bed. Sitting on it are my school books, a clock, and Carrie and Firestarter by Stephen king. Little known fact about me, I love Stephen King books, ESPECIALLY Carrie (which is my fav), and Firestarter (which is my second fav). I know it's weird because I'm against violence and killing, but I love horror books and movies. I'm full of contradictions. The clock reads 11:58 pm. "Two more minutes and I'll be fifteen." I murmur to myself. Flashes of Cedric go through my brain. He'll never get another birthday; his family won't ever get to celebrate his birth with him again. A wave of guilt washes over me and I try, unsuccessfully, to shake it off. The numbers on the clock turn to 11:59. "One more minute to go." I mutter. I wish I was with my friends, and knew what was going on. I loathe being kept in the dark, and I don't know how much more of the Dursley's I can take. Dudley's diet is still going, and I am despising every single minute of it. I miss Sirius, I hope he doesn't get chucked back into Azkaban, or given the dementors kiss before I can see him again. The clock strikes midnight. "Happy Bir-" I am cut off by a bright glowing light, and a rush of what feels like raw power. The light, no power, encompasses me for a moment, and I feel as if I am being judged. Seeming to find me worthy the power goes right into me. I black out.

Third Person POV (UndergroundCastle)

Thousands of mile away, in an underground castle, a girl with silvery, blonde hair, and deep, ocean blue eyes looking to be about Harry's age, came out of a trance. She had just been having a vision of a black-haired, emerald-eyed boy receiving his powers. The girl beamed at the empty room and uttered three words that echoed off the cold, stone walls. "It has begun."

**Hope you enjoyed that, let me know if I made any grammar mistakes. By the way, I'm American so if someone could fill me in on the British slang that'd be great. That being said, I will be using the American spelling of words, for the sake of my sanity and my American spell check. Please review. See you next chappie. Well I won't actually see you, but you know what I mean. Btw, Stephen King writes scary horror books, so if you get scared easily, or you're under the age of at least 14 or 15 I wouldn't read them.**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 1: A Brand New Harry

**Hi, its Angel here. So I felt inspiration for this story and wanted to post another chappie ASAP, so here it is. I had this finished and typed up last night, but I had to wait 'till this morning to upload it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I also don't own McDonald's obviously. Also, I use something which I got the idea for from NCIS, which is my fav show EVER, in case anyone cares. Next chappie will be dedicated to anyone who can tell me what it is.**

**Decided Parings: Neville/Luna **

**This Chappie Is Dedicated To: Puppy Prongs (I know there no spaces but fanfiction cuts it off if its together. Thanks for being my first reviewer, and for favoriting this story. Also thanks to sukilala for favoriting this story, and to For the greater good for putting this story on alert. Thanks to Venpex for giving an honest review, and I fixed that issue, so I hope you enjoy. And to answer your question (Puppy Prongs), yes he is. I feel that in 5th year Harry felt very distant and cut off from his friends, so he wouldn't tell them. **

**Warnings: Very Intelligent Harry, Manipulative Dumbles and Git Ron inside, possibly Git Ginny and Molly too, tell me what you think on that. Mild swearing.**

**"."=Talking**

**'.'= Other people's thoughts (besides whoever's POV it is).**

Chapter One: A Brand New Harry

Harry's POV (Privet Drive)

I am woken up the next morning by a loud tapping on my door and my uncle shouting at me to "get my ass up", his words not mine.

I shake my head to clear it, and am surprised to find I now have perfect recall. I can remember everything, even my birth, and my time in the womb.

On a hunch, I turn to look in the mirror. I instinctively reach for my glasses, but to my surprise I don't need them.

I look at my reflection, not much has changed. The only things that have changed are that my normally chalky pale skin tone is now more of a creamy ivory color, and my uncontrollable jet black hair is now tinted with coppery auburn highlights. My new skin tone showed off my full coral with a hint of rosy pink colored lips

The most noticeable change though, at least to me, is the change in my eyes. They still had their emerald color, but they were somehow brighter, more intense, and yet at the same time they had gained a sort of smoky quality.

I was mildly surprised. I looked good, if I do say so myself. I mean, I don't wanna sound full of myself. I think I'd look really good if I worked out and gained a little muscle.

(In Harry's Journal)

Something has changed

It's like I've been set free

My life's been rearranged

Now I'm a brand new me

Dear Journal/Diary/Therapisty Thing,

Still don't need therapy. Now that that's out of the way, there's something I've gotta say. Something weird happened last not, and today I feel different. Like my poem said, something's changed, and now I feel like a brand new me. I don't know exactly what going on, but I like it. GTG, my uncle's calling me.

Lightning

"Boy, if you're not down here in two seconds…" Uncle Vernon threatens form downstairs. "I'M COMING." I yell back, and to my surprise my journal fly across the room and lands on my bed. I blinked in pure shock.

"Did I do that?" I wondered aloud. Then suddenly a wave of worry crashed over me. Oh no, I'm going to get expelled. Judging by the Minister's reaction to Dumbledore and I claiming the Moldyshorts is back last year, he'd probably do anything to expel me. I anxiously waited for the owl with news of my expulsion to arrive, but to my surprise it never came. I sighed in relief.

"BOY I SAID GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW." Uncle Vernon shouts from downstairs. I can visualize the purple veins popping out on his head. "AND I SAID I'M COMING." I shout back. This time a glass vase filled with water and holding a single white rose which sat on my small mahogany work desk exploded. The water spilled everywhere, and the white rose now lay on its side on the desk. My eyes widened comically.

"What was that?" Uncle Vernon asked cautiously up the stairs. "Nothing." I reply, my eyes still wide, looking like too large full moons on my face. I shook my head and grabbed my wand out from under my pillow (yes, I keep my wand under my pillow, you can't be too careful), and place it in my pocket. I walk down the stairs absentmindedly. This definitely has something to do with what happened last night, but what?

"It's about time, Boy." Uncle Vernon growls at me. "Make us some tea, your aunt already picked up breakfast from McDonald's." He hisses. "If the tea is good, and you make it without complaint, then you can have Dudley's leftover bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddle and hash brown." He added gruffly. "Yes, Uncle Vernon"I acknowledge complacently.

I walk over into the kitchen, take the kettle out, fill it with water, and put it on the stove.I was about to turn the fire on when a thought struck me. I glance over to make sure my relatives aren't watching me.

Seeing that they were focused on the telly and not me, I focused on the place where the fire would normally come up. It was time to test these new powers of mine. I focused hard, willing a fire to appear under the kettle, and to my surprise (well, not completely, but I haven't exactly gotten used to this yet), a gorgeous amber fire appeared under the kettle. A large gigantic grin spread across my face, as I realized no owl came, and none were going to come.

Checking again to make sure my relatives weren't looking, I bring up the power again and shove it at the cabinet that has the tea in it, willing it to open. It swung open immediately. My grin got even bigger, if that's even possible.

"What kind of tea do you want?" I ask politely, trying to keep the sheer joy out of my voice, in fear that the Dursley's would come in to see what I was so happy about. "Green tea would be fine." Aunt Petunia calls, seeming surprised by my politeness. 'Probably just really wants that McGriddle.' I hear her say.

But wait, her mouth wasn't moving. No way, was I hearing her THOUGHTS? I CAN READ MINDS? I can read minds. This is amazing. There is a down side though, if I'm in a room with crowded people, and I'm hearing all of their thoughts… I shudder. Also my school is filled with hormonal teens. Oh my god, am I in for it. I'll need to do some investigation into how to block this particular power.

Putting the info into the back of my mind, I once again start focusing on making the tea. I bring up the power once more and I use it to levitate three green tea bags towards me, and then to close the cabinet door. I drop the tea bags into the water then focus on the fire. I concentrate on making it hotter, and it works. The tea is ready in a matter of seconds. I couldn't keep the dazzling beam off my face.

I took the tea kettle off the stove and placed it on the kitchen table. Then, I magically pushed open the china cabinet and levitated three porcelain tea cups and saucers to me. After setting the cups down softly on the table, I magically raise the tea kettle and levitate over each tea cup, pouring just the right amount in each cup.

"Any cream or sugar?" I ask the Dursley's. "Just cream for Petunia, and cream and sugar for Dudders and I." Uncle Vernon replies back.**)** 'The freak must really want that McGriddle, if he's being this polite.' I hear Uncle Vernon think. Hearing others thoughts is starting to give me a headache, but these other powers are super cool, so I guess I can't complain.

I use the power to open the fridge door, and levitate the cream to me, before using the power again to shut the fridge door. Then I do the exact same thing to the cabinet holding the sugar. I do the same thing I did to pour the tea into the tea cups to put in a generous helping of milk in all three tea cups and a couple teaspoons of sugar in two of them.

I wish I could levitate the cups into the living room, but I can't let the Dursley's know about this newfound magic I have. So I just carry the teacups in and give them to the Dursley's, making sure to give Aunt Petunia the one without sugar.

"Hear you go." I claimed politely. 'This tea better be good, or the freaks gonna get it.' I hear from Uncle Vernon. 'I can't believe that from next door lets her teenage daughter sunbathe in that little white bikini in their backyard.' Comes from Petunia. 'Mom picked up McD's for breakfast, the freak had to make and serve me tea, I get to beat up that Evan kid this afternoon, and my favorite show come on tonight. This is gonna be a good day.' This, of course, came from Dudley. They're thoughts are all closing in on my mind at the same head starts to throb. I REALLY need to learn how to block this power.

They silently sip on the tea I made for a minute. "It's good." Dudley conceded. "Agreed." Petunia asserted reluctantly. "I suppose it is." Vernon admitted. "He sighed, then handed me the McDonalds bag. He hesitated slightly then asserted curtly "You can help yourself to some tea, if there's any left.""Thank you Uncle Vernon." I responded politely, then left the room with a nod of acknowledgement in their general direction.

I walk back into the kitchen, magically push open the china cabinet again, and levitate another tea cup and saucer to me, and fill it by manipulating the kettle, cream, and sugar with my new magic. I levitate the cup in front of me, and walk up the stairs, and into my bedroom. I set down the tea cup and saucer, as well as the McDonald's bag on the mahogany work desk.

My eyes are drawn to the shattered glass vase, the spilt water, and the now wilting white rose. Having another thought, I decide to test my new powers again. I curl my hand over the water and make it rise and form into a ball shape, then I wave my other hand over the shattered vase and it repairs itself. I put the water back into the vase, and pick up the wilting white rose. I wave a hand over it, and it returns to its fully bloomed state**. **I place it in the vase with a small smile.

It is then that I hear the hooting noise from behind me. I turn around to see Ron's owl Pig, and Hedwig sitting on my bed with seven parcels. My smile widened. They were from Ron, Maya, , Hagrid, Sirius and, Ginny**. **I was surprised Ginny had sent me something; it's not like we're really friends. Hagrid had sent me some rock cakes with a note that said

Harry,

I know your cousin's diet is still on, so I thought you might enjoy these. I'm on a mission assigned by Dumbledore, so I might not be back for the start of the school year.

Hagrid

Mrs. Weasley had sent me some of her delicious homemade fudge, and a cake, with a note that said

Dear Harry,

I hope you are doing well dear. I know your relatives aren't feeding you right, so I thought these might come in handy.

Mrs. Weasley

The twins had sent me a box of their products. "Hmm, I wonder if I should open this from a distance, or while underwater." I thought aloud. They had also sent a note that said

Harry,

Thanks again for giving us your Triwizard winnings; we're putting them to good use. Here are some of our new products. Don't worry we've tested them already, and they're safe.

Yours Truly,

Gred and Feorge

I laugh. Ginny had sent me some homemade cupcakes, and pies (apple, cherry, blackberry, blueberry, all kinds). She had sent a note that said

Dear Harry,

I know we're not really friends but, I'd like to be. Anyway, I sent these because I know the muggles aren't feeding you properly so I thought you'd like these.

Hopefully Your Friend,

Ginny

I smile at that. Of course I'd like to be her friend, I love having friends. It's not like I had any before Hogwarts. Ron had sent me a box of Honeydukes chocolates, and a note that said

Hey Mate,

I know your sucky relatives are still making you follow your fat cousin's diet. Enjoy the chocolates.

Ron

I frowned. Sure, my relatives are horrible, but he didn't have to word it that way. Sirius had sent a pair of quidditch goggles, along with a note that said

Hey Pup,

I know how much you love quidditch, so I had Hermione pick this up when she went to Diagon Alley. Hope you like them. Stay out of trouble.

Sirius

I smiled again, Ron's rudeness towards my relatives forgotten. Lastly, Hermione got me a really cool lap desk. It had a password open compartment to put my things, and was filled with never-ending ink quills, stationary, and parchment. She had sent a note that said

Dear Harry,

I hope you are doing well. I don't like the idea of you staying with those muggles. They are horrid, excuse my rudeness. I thought this would go well with your journal, which I hope you are keeping up with. Don't blame yourself for Cedric's death, he wouldn't want that. It wasn't your fault. I hope to see you soon.

With Love,

Hermione (or Maya as you like to call me)

My smile returns. At least she, unlike Ron, realized she was being rude, and apologized for it. I wonder how she knew I had been blaming myself for Cedric's death. Then again, she's always seemed to know me better than any one else.

I walk back to the mahogany work desk and write up quick notes for each of my friends.

Dear Hagrid,

Thanks for the rock cakes. Good luck on your mission.

Harry

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

Thanks for the fudge and cake. You're right, I needed it.

Harry

Dear Gred and Feorge,

Thanks for the products. When I first saw you two sent me a gift I immediately wondered if I should open it from a distance or while underwater, but hesitantly, I chose neither. By the way, I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway. Thanks again for the gift.

Your Benefactor,

Harry

Dear Ginny,

Thanks for the pies and cupcakes, I definitely needed them. I'd love to be your friend. I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway, but I totally wanna hang out with you if I ever come to where you guys are staying at, and during the school year.

Officially Your Friend,

Harry

Dear Ron,

Thanks for the chocolates, although you didn't have to be so rude towards my relatives. I know my relatives are horrible, but you didn't have to word it that way. Listen mate, I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway. See you soon.

Harry

Dear Sirius,

Thanks for the quidditch goggles, I love them. Maya is great, isn't she? By the way, I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway, plus it just runs the risk of you getting found and caught. Take your own advice. Stay safe, I don't want to find out you've been chucked back into Azkaban, especially not before I get to see you again.

Love You,

Harry

Dear Maya,

Thanks for the lap desk, it's so cool. Yes I am keeping up with my journal and you were right, it does help. How'd you know I was blaming myself for Cedric's death? Anyway, I'll try to stop. You're right; he wouldn't want me to blame myself. Maya listen, as much as I love you I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway. I'm almost done with my summer assignments, you can check over them when, or should I say if, I get to where you're staying. If not you can look over them on the train if you want to.

With Love,

Harry

That should do it. I turn to the two owls that are still sitting on my bed. I'll give Hagrid's to Hedwig, and since Sirius, the Weasley's, and Maya are all in the same place, I'll give all of theirs to Pig.

"Hedwig, Hagrid might be far away, are you up for a long journey?" I questioned. She gave me a look that clearly said "Do you even have to ask?". Wait no, she actually said that. I can read animal's minds too? Wow that's weird, cool, but weird. "Okay girl, here you go." I give her the letter and she flies off.

"And, here you go Pig." After some struggle to get the letters on the overexcited owl, he too flies off.

I eat my hash brown, which is now cold, and then start eating my bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddle, which is also cold. I sigh pick up my journal.

(In Harry's Journal)  
The power within

Which I cannot tame

Drawing me in

Like a moth to a flame

Dear Journal/Diary/Therapisty Thing,

I am still denying that I need therapy. I have powers. I can't explain it, but I do. It has slightly altered my appearance, my skin is now a creamy ivory color, and my hair has auburn highlights, my eyes are also brighter, but somehow also have a smoky quality to them. Also, I now have a perfect memory. I think my eyes are just a result of all the raw power that is now inside of me. The skin and hair could be that when the power went into me, it brought more skin pigments which changed my skin tone, and my mum had auburn hair, so the power could have brought out the recessive gene. Same thing with the perfect recall, when the power went into me, it must have enhanced my memory. I will have to see if it enhanced anything else besides my brain.

Lightning

(Still In Harry's Journal)

To Do List

Sign up for fitness and martial arts classes to improve strength and stamina. Plus get those muscles I mentioned earlier.

Go to the library and look up what these new powers could be, plus catch up on my muggle studies, and finish summer my assignments.

Get a new wardrobe (muggle and wizard), I'm sick of wearing hand-me downs.

Figure out how to use my new powers to change my appearance

Visit Diagon Alley to get school supplies and every book you can find on magic.

Go to Knockturn Alley and buy all magic books you can find, plus look at any magical artifacts there

PRACTICE MY POWERS/ LEARN TO CONTROL THEM

(No Longer In Harry's Journal)

That's all I can think of right now. I hope my friends accept the reason I gave them for not writing to them. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter, if they send notes back I'll answer, if not, I won't write. I just hope they don't come here, thinking I'm some imposter, and storm the house. That would be bad.

I have now finished my McGriddle and my tea. "Oh well," I announced aloud, "Time to work on this brand new me."

Hagrid's POV (Cave Near The Giants)

I see Hedwig swoop in with a letter. I take it off her. "Thank you Hedwig." I boom. She hoots the flies off. It says

Dear Hagrid,

Thanks for the rock cakes. Good luck on your mission.

Harry

"Your welcome Harry, and thanks." I say aloud. I know he can't hear me, but still it was nice of him to send the note.

Mrs. Weasley's POV (Grimmauld Place)

Pig glides excitedly into the kitchen, and I shake my head at him. I see that he has letters. Harry must have written to Ron, Sirius, and Hermione. To my surprise though there is a letter for me, as well as one for Ginny, and one for the twins. I open mine and it says

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

Thanks for the fudge and cake. You're right, I needed it.

Harry

Oh, he is such a sweet boy sending me a letter like that just to thank me. I don't like those relatives of his. They should be feeding him a proper amount.

Oh well, better take these letters up to the kids and Sirius. Though I don't know why I'm differentiating, that man is like a kid himself. I grab the letters and head upstairs.

Twins POV (Grimmauld Place)

Mum walks into our room and we see she has some letters in her hands. Good thing she's distracted and didn't see we were busy testing our products. "Here, Harry sent a letter for you two." She says, before walking out the door again. We read the letter together. It says

Dear Gred and Feorge,

Thanks for the products. When I first saw you two sent me a gift I immediately wondered if I should open it from a distance or while underwater, but hesitantly, I chose neither. By the way, I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway. Thanks again for the gift.

Your Benefactor,

Harry

We both laugh at the 'at the distance or underwater thing'. We also both wonder about this new thing he has to focus on. After a minute we shrug it off and go back to testing our products.

Ginny's POV (Grimmauld Place)

Mum comes in to my room and hands me a letter. "It's from Harry." She says then she leaves. I raise an eyebrow at the letter before opening it. It says

Dear Ginny,

Thanks for the pies and cupcakes, I definitely needed them. I'd love to be your friend. I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway, but I totally wanna hang out with you if I ever come to where you guys are staying at, and during the school year.

Officially Your Friend,

Harry

I feel happiness bubbling up inside of me. He wants to be my friend! I'm glad I sent hin those cupcakes and pies. I wonder what he's found to focus on. I can't wait to hang out with Harry and get to know him better.

Ron's POV (Guess. I dare you.)

Grimmauld place sucks, I hate having to clean every day.

Well, at least Potter's not here yet. I'm sick of him stealing all of the attention I deserve. I only became his friend for the fame. He's so pathetic with whining about how his life is so tragic. Please. He's rich, he just wears those hand-me downs for more attention.

Pfft, he's such a loser. I should be the one with all of the money and attention.

Mum walks in the room with a few letters in her hand. "Here," She says, handing me one of the letters. "Its from Harry." She leaves. I open the letter.

Might as well see what the idiot has to say. The letter says

Dear Ron,

Thanks for the chocolates, although you didn't have to be so rude towards my relatives. I know my relatives are horrible, but you didn't have to word it that way. Listen mate, I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway. See you soon.

Harry

I feel anger coming up. He has no right to tell me I was being rude, he hates them. At least I don't have to listen to him for a while. I wonder what he's found to focus on. Well, who the hell cares?

I got to get Hermione to hook up with me, ever since she got that makeover this summer she's been looking hot as hell.

Sirius's POV (That place that's the headquarters of the title of the 5th book)

I hate being locked up in this place. I was hoping I would never have to come back here.

I was currently sitting with Moony, who was reading The Prophet, stupid rag that it is.

"Why are you reading that Moony? It's a piece of trash." I ask. "It's best to know what the enemy's saying." He says cryptically. I roll my eyes.

Molly comes in the room. I prepare for another argument, but to my surprise she just hands me a letter.

I raise an eyebrow. "It's from Harry." She explains before leaving.

Moony looks up from his paper. "Read it out loud." He asserts. I nod and read

"Dear Sirius,

Thanks for the quidditch goggles, I love them. Maya is great isn't she. By the way, I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway, plus it just runs the risk of you getting found and caught. Take your own advice. Stay safe, I don't want to find out you've been chucked back into Azkaban, especially not before I get to see you again.

Love You,

Harry"

"He's right Sirius, you do need to take your own advice." Moony says. "I know." I grumble.

"I wonder what he's found to focus on." Moony pointed out. "Me too." I murmur. What could be so important to him that he's going to stop writing. Though I smile a bit at the "love you" part.

"Think we should tell Dumbledore about this?" I ask. He nods and agrees. "We'd better."

I sigh and look back down at the letter. Harry, what are you up to now?

Hermione/Maya's POV (Do I really have to write it?)

It's so fascinating being in a place that under the **_fidelius _**charm. It's one of the most powerful charms in existence.

Sirius treats Kreacher far too harshly, he's just not right in the head, it's not his fault. Then again, the only person that ever supported her SPEW foundation was Harry, even though he didn't particularly share her beliefs.

That's just one of the many things that make Harry AMAZING- I mean an amazing friend. Yeah.

Oh I do hope he's alright, I really don't like that he's still with those muggle relatives of his, I've tried asking Dumbledore after order meetings if he can come, but he is adamant that Harry stay at the Dursleys. I'm worried about what he'll do with only his thoughts of the graveyard, and his horrid relatives for company.

I do hope he's keeping up with his journal: I really think it will help him. I really want someone besides Ginny and the twins to talk to. Ever since I got this makeover Ron's been leering after me and I don't like it.

I had changed my hair to a more edgy cut; it had swoop bangs, and was straight except for the bangs and ends which had a slight curl to them. My hair started out dark brown, almost black at the roots and kept getting lighter until you reach the ends which are a creamy caramel color. Surprisingly, it was actually naturally like that. The change in my hair made my porcelain white skin tone, with the slight rose colored blush on my cheeks, as well as my full, rose pink lips stand out.

I had also started wearing floral form-fitting tops, and solid color form fitting pants, mostly in neutral or dark tones like khaki, tan, white, black, dark blue, dark green, purple, and gray. I had a fairly large bust, which was emphasized by the heavy support bras I was now wearing.

I know I've never cared about my appearance in the past, but I'm growing up, and my hormones were kicking in. Needless to say I now care about my appearance and, not to sound arrogant, but I look good.

Suddenly walks in, interrupting my thoughts, and gave me a letter. "Who's this from ?" I inquire. "It's from Harry dear." She responds. "Thanks for bringing it to me." I breathed, anxious to open the letter. "Not a problem dear." She replied before leaving.

I open the letter, it says

Dear Maya,

Thanks for the lap desk, it's so cool. Yes, I am keeping up with my journal and you were right, it does help. How'd you know I was blaming myself for Cedric's death? Anyway, I'll try to stop. You're right; he wouldn't want me to blame myself. Maya listen, as much as I love you I won't be writing for a while because I have something I need to focus on, and you guys can't tell me anything anyway. I'm almost done with my summer assignments, you can check over them when I get to where you're staying. With Love,

Harry

I beamed at the letter: he was keeping up with his journal and he thought it helped. Plus, he's almost done with his summer assignments; I bet Ron hasn't even started his yet. He's probably expecting me to do it for him; well I'm not going to. See that's one of the many differences between Ron and Harry; Harry only expects me to check his work and help him correct mistakes, Ron expects me to do it for him.

I'm glad Harry's going to try to stop blaming himself for Cedric's death, it wasn't his fault.

My beam widens at the "as much as I love you" part; he really is great- I mean a great friend.

I wonder what this new thing he's found to focus on is though…

Dumb-old-dork- I mean Dumbledore, The Headbastard- I mean Headmaster's POV (Seriously- no pun intended.)  
"Alright, I cal this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order." I say importantly. They all turn to look at me, just as the whole wizarding world should look to me for guidance.

I gave them my signature kindly grandfather smile and they all seem to relax.

"Severus, do you have anything new to report." I ask. "No sir, the Dark Lord is still entirely focused on retrieving the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries." Severus sneered.

"Thank you Severus. Okay, what the situation at the ministry?" I ask Kingsley and Nymphadora. "The minister's still denying that Voldemort's back." Kingsley boomed. "Yeah, and he's trying to discredit you and Harry at every turn." Nymphadora piped up.

"Thank you Kingsley, Nymphadora." Nymphadora's hair turned blood red to indicate that she was angry. "Alright, Arthur how are we doing on prophecy security?"

I ask, I'm getting tired of the minister keeping his head shoved up his ass. I'm the Leader of the Light, and I know what's best.

"We are doing well, someone is guarding the prophecy at all times." Arthur boasts. "Wonderful." I say, my eye twinkling on full-blast.

"Any news on Harry?" I ask, expecting nothing new. "He stayed in the house all day today, I don't know what he was doing, but Sirius got an odd letter from him." Remus admits, turning to give Sirius a look.

"Oh, and what is your little godbrat whining about now?" Severus sneered. I'm sick and tired of this childish behavior from Severus and Sirius; can't they get over their differences for the greater good?

I see that Sirius is getting angry, and he is about to retort when I stop him with a stern look. I then turn that same look on Severus, and he backs down.

I turn back to Sirius with my grandfatherly gaze in place of the stern look. "How was the letter odd Sirius?" I ask curiously, with a tinge of worry that there was a flaw in my plans for Harry. I quickly dismissed that thought; it wasn't possible.

"Well, for once he wasn't asking for information, or for permission to come here, and he didn't sound angry at all, he sounded…happy. Plus, he said he wasn't going to write for a while because there's something he needs to focus on." Sirius confesses hesitantly.

The whole order besides Remus, Sirius, and Molly looked surprised. "Molly?" I questioned. "Ron, Hermione, the Twins, and Ginny all told me they got similar letters she confided.

"Hmm, that is strange behavior indeed." I pondered. I wish Alastor was able to watch Harry; he could use his eye to tell me what the boy is up to. But alas, he is still recuperating from the events he went through last year.

Oh well, I am sure I still have Harry under my thumb.

"Alright then, keep me posted on the Harry situation, as well as the ministry, prophecy, and any info on the Dark Lord's plans. Sirius, send Harry a letter back and interrogate him on this new hobby of his and tell me what he writes back. Meeting dismissed." I say superiorly.

After they've all filed out, I sit back in my chair and wonder…

Third Person POV (I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with nimrod race)

Little did He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Freaking-Names know, all of the residents of Grim-old-place (AKA: Ron, The Twins, Maya, Ginny, The Entire Order Of The Phoenix, and He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Freaking-Names himself, was wondering the exact same thing.)

'What the spell is going on with Harry Potter?'

**The phrase "What the spell?" come from A Very Potter Sequel, a musical parody of Harry Potter posted by the Starkids on youtube. Their vids are awesome, you should go check them out. What I'm saying is, I don't own. **

**For those of you who think Harry is learning how to control of his powers too quickly, the only thing he knows is that they are connected to his emotions, and they can be activated by concentration and force of will. He barely knows anything. He still has a long way to go.**

**Sorry if the Dursley's are slightly ooc, BTW, Harry's only chore this summer is to cook, 'cuz the Dursley's are still scared of Sirius, and it gives Harry more free time, to practice his powers, and do other things. **

**Also Mad-Eye is obviously unable to spy because I can't have him finding out about Harry's powers. **

**Btw, for anyone who wants to know, Harry's powers protect his mind so Dumbledore and Snape can't read it. So no occlumency (sp?) lessons for Harry. Too bad (that was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell). Voldie can still get in though and the reason for that will be explained in a further chappie. **

**If you have any questions about anything please don't hesitate to ask! I got a review saying (in a much ruder way than I'm gonna use) that they didn't like me inserting a/n's into the text, so I won't do that anymore. BTW, "Guest" if you're gonna type rude reviews, at least have the guts to use an official account, and not be anonymous. That way I can reply. I fixed that though, so I hope you're happy. **

**Also, PLEASE correct me on any grammar mistakes I have made. I can not stress enough how much I WANT you to correct me. I hate improper grammar, and any advice you can give will be greatly appreciated. I recognize that I am an amateur writer, and I need all the advice I can get.**

**This a/n is getting way too long, and I doubt many are gonna read it so, bye until next chappie.**

**If you review, I'll give you a shout out in the next chappie. I won't promise cookies you'll never get, so that's the best I can do. You don't want my cookies anyway, I suck at baking.**


End file.
